The Final Goodbye
by TaleofUrban
Summary: Mystic Falls is in danger of becoming engulfed in hellfire .Due to the actions caused my Katherine pierce.Elena and Damon are doing everything in their power to stop Katherine and to stop the hellfire from engulfing Mystic falls.


**Title:** The Final Goodbye

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I only wish I did.

 **Author's Note:** Hello! I am posting this as a part of an assignment for my creative writing class. We needed to create a fic, post it, and get feedback from readers about what we could do better. I'd really appreciate any comments I could get so that I can improve as a writer. Thanks in advance!

.Mystic Fall is in extreme danger of becoming engulfed in hellfire. "But, answer me this Damon: how do you expect me to save this town all by myself?" Elena questioned Damon. "I don't possibly have the strength to divert the hellfire from the bell to the underneath tunnel. I'm only one single witch I'm not powerful enough to do such thing. It takes a dozen amount of witches to even attempt this spell, let alone myself." Elena told Damon.

Damon replied with: "Elena, I know you're hesitant about attempting this spell, but we really don't have much time. The bell has already rung 10 times. And you know if it gets rung three more times, than the blazing hellfire will be unleashed and Mystic Falls will be obliterated within a matter of seconds. We can't let that happen. We can't let Kathrine win, as she's the reason for all this. Elena don't forget innocent people's lives are at risk.

"I know, I know that. But I just don't think I can do it." Elena exclaimed 

But, what about Boonie? Do it for her?'' Damon suggested.

"Damon, you know how much Bonnie means to the both of us but I fear my magic won't be enough" Elena said.

"You can do it Elena. If you just believe in yourself, you can save everybody including Boonie. We know you can do this " Damon said

"You're right, Damon. I can do this. Thank you" Elena said

"Now let's hurry this up, Elena. We don't have much time in our hands. And in the meantime I have to go to stop Katherine from causing anymore harm to this town and anybody else!" Damon said.

"Katherine! Haven't you've done enough!? You've managed to hurt all of the people that I love... and... now... you want to win by going to destroying everything and everyone in this town!? I... no.. Me and everyone else will stop you!" Damon yelled to Katherine

Hahaha, you simple naive fool. Damon, doesn't that dense brain of your's get what is happening .You're never going to win. You always try to play the hero, and think it is gonna go your way. But in reality: I have always been steps ahead of you, and have always bested you ever since then. So why bother?" Katherine said to Damon

"Katherine. What is the point of doing all of this? What is your goal? What is your purpose? You doing this will hurt everyone, and you know it too! So why?!" Damon questioned Katherine

Isn't it obvious? You broke me and took everything from me! You SHATTERED ME! COMPLETELY DESTROYED MY LIFE AND THE PEOPLE AROUND IT. But it doesn't matter, as I am gonna make you watch as I devour them, engulf them. And make you watch, as I set ablaze to Mystic Falls, and you cry as your loved ones, friends, and Boonie burn into the hellfire!" Katherine yelled.

."Katherine. I will make sure that you're never going to get away with this! I'm going to do everything in my power to stop you and your plan! No matter what it takes, I will protect everyone from YOU!" Damon yelled

"Oh? And do tell, Damon. Please tell me how you are gonna end my plan? Because, by the time I finish you, my plan will be finished" Katherine said

"Don't be to sure of that, Katherine. You can't win all the time! And this will prove it!" Damon replied

Not realizing that Damon had already created a diversion to distract her all along. This was all apart of his plan he would create small talk to distract Katherine from ever looking behind her. While in the meantime, Damon's brother, Stephen would be hiding behind the curtains and when Damon moved and evading Katherine's attacks.

"DIE DAMON! TAKE THIS" As Katherine threw magical rays at Damon

"Damn it, this is bad! I can't get close to her! I need something to distract-"

As Damon was thinking, a small disc hitted Katherine

"Agh! Damn! Who dares?!" Katherine yelled out

A figure came out, it was Stephen!

"Stephen!" Damon yelled

"DAMN BRATS! I SHOULD KILL BOTH OF YOU HERE!" Katherine yells while pushing both brothers to a wall

"Aghh... Stephen... Can we beat her?" Damon asked his brother.

"I can't. Nor can you, but everyone." Stephen replied

"Damn it, this is not the time! We need to-"

Stephen took out something from his backside

"Here... Bonnie trusted this to me to give to you." Stephen said

"The Magical Spear!" Damon exclaimed

"Damon... you only have one shot at this, and that shot depends on you. You have to go up to her, and stab her heart" Stephen told his brother carefully

"Stephen... I promise to do it right"

The two hugged before Damon turned around and looked at Katherine

"Katherine! All the people I met, all the people I fought, all the people I cherish. They are all here, and they are going... into this one attack!"

Damon ran towards Katherine

"You insolent bug!" Katherine yelled out

"Let us see if you love flames!" Katherine yelled out as she threw fire at Damon

The fire hits Damon directly

"Aghhh!" Damon yells behind the fire

Smoke erodes the house

"Is he... yes. Hahahaha...hahahah...HAHAHAHA! HE IS DEAD. FINALLY! After all this time. He is finally dead."

Stephen looks in shock.

"No...no... YOU BASTARD!" Stephen runs to Katherine as seeing the shock, and Katherine easily overpowers him

"What? You think you can beat me? Please, as you wish you can." Katherine says in a cold demeanor as she tossed Stephen to the floor

"Such a shame, really. I wanted your sweet little brother watch me kill you and that Elena! But this... will... do!"

"HAAA!" Katherine yells

"No!" Stephen replies in fear

Then... a stab wound is heard

"No way..." Stephen says in shock

"W...what?"

It was Damon! Who survived the blast

"Katherine, I told you... that this attack. It was all the feelings I have, and everyone's feelings into this spear, they... are all calling me to stop you!" Damon said to Katherine

"You isolent bug! DIE!" Katherine yelled, ready to attack Damon

"No! I won't die!" Damon says as he dodged Katherine's attack and positioned the spear towards Katherine's heart

"NOW DIE!" Damon says while he succeed to stabbing Katherine

"No... this can't be... I... am Katherine... I always win." Katherine says as she realizes that the one that bested her, was also the same person who she hates, who she wanted to fall down in despair, and wanted to kill everyone he loved. It was... Damon himself.

"I... AGHHHHHH. Damon, to be defeated by you. It is pathetic. Why?" Katherine said

"Maybe it is because you don't understand, Katherine. You always thought of yourself as this immortal goddess that can never die. But the thing was, you were the same. I know what I did was wrong, but I tried to atone for the sins of my actions. But you... you wanted to kill innocent lives and wanted others to suffer, just for your needs. That was your biggest downfall" Damon said in a nonchalant voice

"Damn you... you think you know me!? HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT?! YOU... you broke me. You BROKE ME! But it does not matter. I will never die! I will always be here! And there is nothing, and I mean NOTHING you can do to stop it!" Katherine yelled to Damon.

"Well, maybe I don't have to deal with you. But Hell can. It would be a good place for you to be there"

"By the time I defeated you. You will be sent to Hell, and there Bonnie can finish the job. So you see, you were outsmarted." Damon said

"This... can't be" Katherine replied

"Damn... you... Damon" Katherine says as she breathes her final breath

"Goodbye, Katherine. May your soul rest. A sinned soul"

And as for the Hellfire Elena did took all of her strength, but she managed to contain the hellfire herself, and save the town from obliteration.


End file.
